Katie's XME poetry
by MeraNova
Summary: Just some poerty I've written, off the top of my head as it went along so it might be lacking. See inside a possibly better summary.


Off the top of my head as I go along so it's probably no good. Usually I'm pretty good with my poetry, one poem is really good and is one of the reasons I joke I was on a cartoon. Long story, I'll explain it in a fic later on. Just a poem about Kari's thoughts on some of the things she receives from people's natural energy. If you wanna you can try to match the things to characters, go right ahead I ain't stoppin' ya. Though with some of the things it might be tricky and some of the last lines of the 2nd to last part (I keep forgetting what it's called, I keep thinking stanza but something keeps telling me that's not right) has a couple characters it can go with. I wrote the 1st poem last night 'cause my internet was down all last night and most of this morning.

Plus a bonus poem that can go for any guy in a cartoon/comic/anime/manga but in this case it's meant to be about Kurt, more before he joined the X-Men than him now but I hope ya'll get the point and like them anyway.

* * *

The Things I Receive

So many urges from just being around them

They make me want to hide from them

My nerves prevent me from telling them

My mind tries to protect me from them

Read my mind Jean, tell me what you find

What do you think you'll find in my mind?

So many feelings but so few of them mine?

So many wants and a few of them yours?

So many fears but most are mine?

So many dreams and a few of them yours?

So many memories but few of them mine?

Read my mind Jean, tell me what you find

Everyone's energy gives me an urge

They give me fear

They give me hopes

They give me dreams

They give me memories

They give me wants

They give me feelings

Read my mind Jean, tell me what you find

Some people's energy tell me stories

About the gingerbread man who always ran

About the glutton who ate himself to death

About the man with springs on his feet

About the girl who killed her father

Read my mind Jean, tell me what you find

Some energy tells me about them

About why they fear small spaces

About why they don't know who they are

About why they started to teach

About why they first refused his help

About why they never searched for their child

Read my mind Jean, tell me what you find

I still have their nightmares

Their parents dying

Their fathers using them

Their isolation

Their rejection

Read my mind Jean, tell me what you find

Some just tell me simple things

Like how one had lots of siblings

Like how one loves the ice

Like how one is always up with the sun

Like how one isn't 100 fond of water

Like how one is in love with the enemy

Read my mind Jean, tell me what you find

Some give me people's images

A little Russian girl

A brown haired thief of New Orleans

A bloody man with unknown age

A blond brother who was thought dead

Read my mind Jean, tell me what you find

With some I get a memory

Being saved from prejudice induced death

Being left behind

Being taken home for safety

Read my mind Jean, tell me what you find

I get so many urges from just being around them

I get the feeling that I have to hide from them

I know my nerves prevent me from telling them

I know my mind tries to protect me from them

I know I have to ask you this favor my friend

Read my mind Jean, tell me what you find

Dark Heart

Hollow eyes and sunken heart

Set this little boy apart

Show me what lies within his soul

Only then will I pay the toll

Whether his demon be big or small

I shall help him with my all

Once it is gone and out of the way

This boy shall have a brighter day

But for now his heart is dark

Darker than the darkest dark

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed my poetry. It's definitely not my best, but the second one is one I really enjoyed writing. Time it took to write "The Things I receive"? About five minutes. Time to write "Dark Heart"? About three hours actually. My computer wasn't being stupid or anything but I had one panel of FMA as inspiration, my internet was down, and my brain wasn't letting me think. Ain't it kinda funny how a long poem can take such a short time to write when a short poem can take a while to write? Or is that just me again?

Jamie Clone: "It's just you."

Say the disclaimer! I command it my foolish friend.

Jamie Clone: "Fine then." Rolls eyes and yawns. "Katie owns only Kari, and these poems, if anyone tells you otherwise find her and tell me who they are/where they are so she can strangle them for doubting her."

Good job Jamie Clone, you get a cookie.

Jamie Clone: "Why are you giving me a cookie now?"


End file.
